2035 Olympics - Light Full - Blades vs Avarice
Las Vegas - North America More than just dazzling lights and glittering resorts, Las Vegas is one of the fastest-growing cities in the nation. Gambling is a staple, of course, but there's a trend towards theme parks, attracting millions of visitors each year. Erupting volcanoes, pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty are the more elaborate images of Las Vegas, but there are also parks, art displays, museums, and quiet neighborhoods populated by people representing every state in the union. Plentiful jobs, no income taxes, and a booming economy contribute to the burgeoning population, but despite the gaudy reputation, gambling is not the main employer here; it is the federal government via Nellis Air Force Base in the northern part. Outside the city and to the south are Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Grand Canyon. Avarice is standing in the middle of Vegas' main strip. He's trying to focus on the challenge awaiting him but he keeps getting distracted by all the shiny around him. "I can't believe the fleshings are wasting so much energy. I could drain this whole city dry" he mutters for himself. Then he glances around, "Where's that judge..." Blades has to get Cyborg Celeine Dion's autograph for a little kid in a hospital as part of his mission here. So the sooner he either beats Avarice or is beaten by him, the sooner the Protectobot can go nag the Canadian singer for an autograph. The clock is ticking. He greets, "Avarice! Ready to get SHAVED?" Walking out to stand between the two competitors, Scamper is muttering on the radio, "You are sure everything is okay. You've scanned the peri... what do you mean I don't need to tell you how to do your job Slammer. Every... wait hold one second." Scamper puts someone on hold. "Ladies, gentlemen, my fellow Autobots, and other distinguished guests from around the galaxy... and those Decepticons. This match is for one fall to a knockout. No cheating." Scamper eyes Avarice as he says this, "I want a fair fight. Now, let's start this thing." Scamper heads to a safe position from which to referee, switching his radio back on, "Listen Slamm... oh Sixgun, where's Slammer. Out on patrol? Really? Hold on, he's raiding the energon goodies isn't he. Don't lie to me." His continued conversation is drowned out as the fighting no doubt gets underway. Avarice stares at the protectobot, "Your pathetic attempt at humor will not save you from my wrath Autobot." Spreading his wings wide, he takes the air to get a better line of sight on Blades, "I cannot figure why the Combaticons didn't end you yet traitor." He spits as his optics glow read a splint second before twin beams of energy fly towards the Protectobot. Combat: Avarice strikes Blades with his Energy Dissipator attack! -2 "Because they love me!" Blades says, with a slag-eating grin. Unfortunately, he's eating energy beams, at the moment. The Protectobot transforms and parries back at Avarice with his brand new, shiny flechettes. "Death threats, maiming of my person it's how they show that they care!" Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Avarice with his WDU-4/A Hydra 70 Rocket attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Avarice, making him less efficient. Avarice is struck by a rocket before he can avoid it and suddenly his systems seem to consume more energy than ever. For a moment, he fears his losing control of his powers but he finally realizes it's an unexpected effect of Blades attack, "You want to play that game Aubobot? I'm the MASTER of this game" he shouts as he transforms and starts chasing Blades firing his weapons as soon as he gets a clear shot. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Power Disruptor attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Bell UH-1V Iroquois , making him less efficient. Bell UH-1V Iroquois has his power disrupted, and now he flies sort of woozily. He teases, "You're a master of the game of, 'Blades gets off on watching you bleed'? I didn't even know that was a thing you could get a degree in!" The Protectobot transforms and ducks behind a replica pyramid, only quickly ducking out to snap off a shot at Avarice. Ugh, he feels tired. Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blades strikes Sweepcraft with his Super Flashlight (Disruptor) attack! Sweepcraft is lighten up by Blades flashlight which takes off a piece of his armor. The sweep quickly transforms back into his robot mode. "You're pathetic. You make Ultra Magnus looks like the funniest mech ever built." Without adding anything, he dives towars Blades and attempts to grabs his head with his glowing hands. Combat: Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. The sweepcraft splits open and unfold, revealing the sweep known as Avarice. Combat: Avarice strikes Blades with his Draining Touch attack! -1 Blades is yanked out of his hiding spot behind the pyramid courtesy of Avarice's glowing hands. That hurts. The Protectobot nonetheless keeps talking, "The way you're going about this is really boring. Glowing hands? Why can't you just slit me open and role about in my fuel?" He tries to kick Avarice in the shins, rather vindictively. Combat: Blades strikes Avarice with his (Kick) attack! Avarice is kicked in the face and for a moment, he fears that Blades may have broken his beard. "You mistake me for one of those primitives Autobot!" Before Blades can withdraw his foot, the sweep grabs it and swings it in a way that would cause Blades' knee to be smashed on the ground...if he's successful otherwise he would look quite dumb. Combat: Avarice strikes Blades with his I'm gonna break your knee (Punch) attack! Monitoring the match, while dealing with whomever he is speaking to on the radio, Scamper nods each time Blades strikes, and shakes his head when Avarice strikes. Blades does not quite get his knee broken, but it definitely hurts. There is some white paint left on the pavement. He tries to twist away from Avarice and then winds up to clock Avarice one, right in the beard. "I mistake you for someone with a sense of style, apparently." Combat: Blades misses Avarice with his (Punch) attack! Avarice ducks back avoiding being punched in the face, he hates being punched in the face. "Style means nothing. Power is the only thing that matters!" The sweep starts hovering in the air but not too far from the ground. "I will give you a taste of real power Autobot and you will kneel before it!" Once again, he optics glow red and he unleashes his power on the protectobot. Combat: Avarice misses Blades with his Energy Dissipator attack! -1 "Oh, lots of things matter," Blades says easily, finally managing to limp back behind the pyramid to hide. He transforms and launches a rocket at Avarice. "And some matter explodes." Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Avarice with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -3 Avarice is blasted into the air by Blades' rocket and he only barely managed to avoid crashing by transforming back into his robot sweepcraft mode. "I'm done arguing with you." Once again, he unleashes his power disruptor on the chopper. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft misses Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Power Disruptor attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois choppers off behind the fake Eiffel Tower, quite done with having his power disrupted. He pops off another rocket at Avarice. The Protectobot insists, "Oh, but I'm not done with you! You have to put up with me to the bitter end!" Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Sweepcraft with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -3 Sweepcraft is struck once again and grunts in pain. He transforms back into his robot mode and Primus does he looks pissed. He charges right at the helicopter, dives under the rotor and attempts to shoves his hands through the windshield. The sweepcraft splits open and unfold, revealing the sweep known as Avarice. Combat: Avarice sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Avarice's Draining Touch attack aimed for Bell UH-1V Iroquois backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Draining Touch attack! Bell UH-1V Iroquois isn't quite sure what just happened with Avarice, there. Blades just knows that he was banking away and up, pulling hard, engine straining. "That's... kind of weird, Sweep-guy. Might want to get that looked at." But Blades isn't going to offer medical help. He's just going to offer flechettes! More of them! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Avarice with his WDU-4/A Hydra 70 Rocket attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Avarice, making him less efficient. Avarice loses control of his powers and they turn on him wrecking havoc with his systems. Blades' rocket only add to the damage and by the time he regains control, he's totally out of energy. And, he's feeling hungry. Really hungry. Once again, he goes straight for the protectobot trying to feed on his own energy reserves. Combat: Avarice's Draining Touch attack aimed for Bell UH-1V Iroquois backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Draining Touch attack! -2 <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I think Avarice is having a seizure." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Can someone send me the banned Pokemon episode so I can make it worse?" Bell UH-1V Iroquois is really baffled by Avarice. Is he having a seizure? Does he have robo-epilepsy? Why would Unicron even do that? Then again, Unicron is a pretty huge jerk... Eventually, the Protectobot asks, "So... what's your malfunction?" Ever one to abuse an opportunity, Blades transforms again and tries to land on top of the Sweep to slam him in the back. Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Avarice with his Back Slam (Punch) attack! Avarice is slammed in the back and right back into the ground where he raises a large cloud of dust and other various debries. With the Protectobot still standing on him, the masochist sweep attempts to tame his powers and turns them back on his opponent. Combat: Avarice misses Blades with his Draining Touch attack! -2 Blades suggests, "Avarice, you need to wear one of those little bracelets that explains what your condition is, so that when I grind your face into Caesar's Palace, the Olympic medics will know how to treat you." He pulls one of the blades off his back and dart in to try to quickly slash Avarice and then dart away again. Combat: Blades strikes Avarice with his Rotor Blade attack! -4 Avarice keeps trying but it seems to be useless. Blades hits him again and however little damage he suffers each times, they are starting to add and he looks quite banged now. He manages to free himself and he goes right back into the sky and land at the top of one of the bright casino. From there, he takes a break an attempts to gather his forces. Combat: Avarice takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blades is relatively pleased with his new flechettes. He doesn't like guns, but as guns go, these ones seem okay. They're still not as fun as his blades, though. He switches hand son his blade, and he comes at Avarice aggressively, trying for a hard pommel smack. "Nothing to say for yourself?" Combat: Blades strikes Avarice with his Pommel Smack attack! -4 Avarice is smacked across the face and spits energon from his mouth as he steps back to get some breathing room. "I have nothing to say to the like of you." His rage can almost be felt like a physical heat and his optics fire their energy beams once again, "I won't be beaten that easily!" Combat: Avarice strikes Blades with his Energy Dissipator attack! -1 Blades neeners, "Ha hah, made you talk!" However, now was a foolish time to gloat, as the angry Sweep manages to rip some more power out of Blades, and the Protectobot is left leaking out his optics, which flicker and dim. Having trouble seeing, he transforms into helicopter mode to use another rocket. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Avarice with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Avarice places himself right in front of the helicopter as he flies back towards him. He's about to strike again when he's blasted off his feet. He crashes into a nearby wall and after a few moments he crawls back out of the hole. Gathering his last strength, he leaps at Blades and attempts to grabd him to throw him off-balance...and with some luck, to finally manage to feed on him. Combat: Avarice misses Bell UH-1V Iroquois with his Draining Touch attack! -2 Scamper is back on the radio, and rather distracted it seems as he looks very concerned, "What do you mean they're just rabbits. You know what happened the last time rabbits were approaching Autobot city?" There is distinct concern in the Autobots voice, and he's pacing. Which could be bad since his pacing is taking him out into the battlefield, while he still clearly distracted. "Find those blasted rabbits Sixgun!" Bell UH-1V Iroquois ascends, vaulting over the Sweep. He lands on a rooftop and transforms, peering down at Avarice, the neon lights casting strange shadows. He asks absently, "So I have to ask: how do you feel about neon? Too blinding?" He reaches behind his back and pulls out his gun. He pulls the trigger. Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Avarice with his Photon Pistol attack! -3 Combat: Avarice falls to the ground, unconscious. Avarice misses his target and falls on the ground. While laying, he makes a last attempts to get back into the fight but before he can do anything, he gets shot in the face. His optics flicker and darken. Avarice has fallen. As the Sweep gets knocked unconscious, Scamper is broken out of his radio call for a moment as the Sweep falls. He looks at where the Sweep has fallen right at his feet, then to Blades, and back to the Sweep. He then declares, "Blades wins the match!" And with that he's running away to head back to Autobot City, calling into the radio, "Hold the line Six Gun! Do NOT let a single rabbit through, HOLD THE LINE!" Oh dear, every time he leaves the city. Blades stands over Avarice a while longer after Scamper declares the Sweep out, just staring at him. Then he packs up his blade on his back and puts his still-smoking photon pistol away, and limps off to track down Cyborg Celine Dion's autograph. He pauses a moment and looks back. "Scamper? Tell Six Gun to give those rabbits the Pit."